If Life Were A Movie
by carebearfrost
Summary: If life were a movie, then none of this would have happened. She would still be with him. But this is reality. And Chad's reality is living with the consequences of his mistake. Reality sucks. Angsty somewhat-drabble. Review!


**Hey guys! I was in a writing mood today, if you couldn't tell lol. This I'll admit is pretty sucky. I'm just in a sad mood cause my sister leaves for college in less than a week. . . so it just really depresses me /: **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this random one-shot that I literally whipped up in a little over twenty minutes ;P **

x.x.x.x

If life was a movie, then everything would be okay.

If life was a movie, she would still be here, with him.

If life was a movie, she would have forgiven him.

But what sucks, what really, truly sucks, is that life isn't a movie.

Life is real. Reality. Cold hard freaking reality.

And Chad's reality was living with the consequence of his mistakes.

Because, typically in a movie, when your girlfriend walks in on you with someone else, after running away and having a little hissy-fit, you can explain the situation and everything would be fine.

It was a misunderstanding, she threw herself at you, blah blah blah.

But sadly, that's what happens in a movie.

And this is reality.

And reality was cheating on the best girlfriend you've ever had. The best thing that ever happened to you. _The love of your life_.

But he ruined it. He threw it away.

Chad buried his face in his hands, miserable. He broke Sonny's heart. And he had to live with that mistake for the rest of his life.

**x.x.x.x**

"I just. . . don't get it." Sonny finished with a sigh, munching on a pretzel. "I mean, I really thought that Chad was the one, you know? Our two year anniversary was last week. . . a-and then. . . " Sonny trailed off sadly.

"Son, are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Tawni's soothing voice came over the phone.

Sonny cradled the phone between her shoulder and grabbed another handful of pretzels from the bag sitting on her lap, "No, no, I'll be fine. I mean, it's been two days. I'm over it."

"You dated for two years. You can't just be over that in two days." Tawni didn't sound convinced.

"Well, whatever. I don't want to talk about it." Sonny finished, getting all fed up again.

Tawni sighed, and Sonny picture her biting her lip, "Whatever you say, Sonny. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Bye, Tawn." Sonny hung up the phone dejectedly, trying to ignore the throbbing, aching pain in her heart.

She's been ignoring it for the past two days.

Ever since she saw what she did, Sonny's been in denial almost.

Chad was faithful, Chad was loyal. He would _never _cheat on her.

But yet she caught him with _her _in the storage closet last Friday.

Whatever. Something Sonny believed strongly in was to never, ever let a boy back into your heart after he cheats on you. Or stands you up. Two things she hates.

So, to not seem hypocritical, Sonny called it off. Right then and there.

"_You're . . . breaking up with me?" Chad blinked, looking confused. _

_Sonny bit her lip and nodded sadly. "Yes," She whispered, looking down. "yes."  
_

"_B-but why?" Chad stammered, his eyes wide._

_Sonny sighed and met his eye for the first time. "You know why."_

_And with that, Sonny walked away, leaving a sad Chad Dylan Cooper in her wake. _

That was when he had figured out that she knew. Sonny only found out by the footage Zora showed her. (That girl had hidden cameras _everywhere_). She didn't confront him, she didn't yell. That's all she said.

But she knew that he knew that she knew his little secret about what he did.

. . . if that makes sense.

Anyways. Sonny flipped her hair back and flopped down on the couch, wanting desperately to just cry and sob and scream and let it out, but not wanting to cry over that jerk.

That jerk who stole her heart.

Surprisingly enough, Sonny hasn't shed one tear yet. Not one. She refused too. She was too strong to cry over someone who cheated.

Really, Sonny just wanted to believe that it was a misunderstanding. That they were filming for Mackenzie Falls, or that Chad had a secret twin she never knew about.

But, as Sonny was now reminded of, life isn't a movie.

Just plain reality.

**x.x.x.x.**

Walking into the cafeteria, the normal cocky CDC just ducked his head down low and quietly got in line to get his lunch. His cast-mates exchanged a knowing look. They've all heard about. . . what happened.

More like what he did, actually.

In fact, all of the girls on Chad's cast had slapped him in the face when he arrived at work. Quite empowering, they said.

Moving on, everyone in the studio was aware of what happened. How Sonny called it off, _why_ she called it off, to be more accurate.

Tension was swirling around the cafeteria air, and just when the Mackenzie Falls casts shoulders began to relax, in walked Sonny Munroe.

What was odd, was that Sonny practically screamed confidence. She was without her cast-mates, meaning she was brave enough to come alone. She held her head high, proving to the world that she was indeed single and proud of it, but what surprised everyone the most was that she walked _right up to Chad_, showing that she was over him.

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny greeted, grabbing a cup a fro-yo and beginning to fill it up.

Chad, in shock, dropped his tray, spilling his surf n' turf all over the floor. Sonny chuckled, "Alrighty then." Stepping over the spilled tray, Sonny grabbed a spoon for her yogurt and smiled at Chad, "Bye!"

With jaws nearly touching the floor, everyone in cafeteria watched awe-struck as Sonny Munroe marched right out, not looking back once.

Oh, but did they not realize that Sonny's an _actress_? She pretty much lies for a living?

Because right after Sonny turned the corner, she squeezed her cup of yogurt so hard, the icy substance spilled out onto her hand. But she didn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything.

All she could feel was the convulsing of her dying heart.

Sonny walked quickly down the hallway, the fro-yo dripping off her hand, her breathing ragged and her eyes wet.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. You've made it this far. He isn't worth it._

Sonny thought to herself repeatedly, squeezing her eyes shut.

But as she walked into her dressing-room, Sonny gasped in horror as she felt an icy tear slide slowly down her face, reminding her that _isn't _a movie.

Not able to take it anymore, Sonny raced out of the studio, jumping into her car and driving to her apartment in record speed.

Bursting into her apartment, Sonny was ashamed to see that she was crying freefully, openly.

Sonny laid down on her couch and gave up. She tried to be calm, cool, and collected. She did. And look where this landed her.

Sobbing on her couch.

Fantastic.

After crying for what seemed like forever, Sonny fell into an uneasy sleep with a heart numb with heart-ache.

When the clock woke her up at six the next morning, Sonny peeled her eyes open and sighed.

And so the cycle starts again.

**x.x.x.x**

**So yeah, I'm sorry it's so crappy /:**

**Be expecting several more angsty/sad one-shots from me. . . like I said, I'm going through a sad time right now haha(; And the way I let it out is through writing, so yeah. XD**

**Review please! But no flames. Flames suck. ;)**

**-Emily(:**


End file.
